April Fools!
by DominoTyler
Summary: Fred has the greatest prank ever for Hermione. The greatest part? It's not really a prank. Hermione/Fred, 2012 April Fools Fic. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable material!

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up that day with a sinking feeling that today was <em>not <em>going to be her day. Something told her by the way all of the girls gave each other shifty glances as they prepared for classes. Something niggled in the back of her mind as she checked her calendar and noticed the month of March was over. Something just wasn't quite right.  
>She found out what was wrong as she was walking down the halls and a girl burst into tears. It was followed by three boys and another girl shouting "April Fools!"<br>Hermione froze in her purposeful strut towards the great hall.  
>April Fools day.<br>It was one of the worst days of the year for those friends of Fred and George Weasley. It gave them a chance to pull off pranks they'd been saving up all year just for this day.  
>Hermione couldn't go in there! The twins hadn't never managed to successfully pull an April Fools prank on her. This year, their final year of Hogwarts, she knew they would really ramp it up. They wouldn't rest until they had her hair covered in green slime, or her bookbag at the bottom of the great lake, or her face on upside-down. This was going to be the worst day of her Hogwarts career.<br>But not if she could help it.

Hermione was in the library, curled up in a corner while she waited for the bell that designated the end of lunch period. She had passed right by the Gryffindor table that morning and sat down next to Luna Lovegood, sharing breakfast with her. She couldn't help a little chuckle at the surprised faces of the Weasley twins as they took something very mysterious off of the plate that would under normal circumstances have been hers. She managed to avoid them in the halls. She stayed away from Harry and Ron as well, just in case. Ginny was the only one she could trust not to prank her. In fact, she was being very helpful, warning her where she should watch her step and where the Twins hadn't bothered to set up traps.  
>She had skipped lunch today, too afraid to enter after all of the close calls that day. She glanced around her little alcove, and scooted farther back inside when she heard the very recognisable voices of Fred and George Weasley.<br>"Alright, she's not in here," Fred said. The two sat down at a table across the room from where Hermione was hiding. "We can work on the plan in here."  
>Hermione wasn't stupid. When did they ever come into the library to do <em>anything <em>if it wasn't irritating her. They must have known she was hiding.  
>They did sound rather convincing, though...<br>"Right," said George. From Hermione's position, she could see only the back of Fred's head, but she could see that George was grinning profusely. "That little devil has managed to evade us all day."  
>"I know," Fred said sullenly.<br>"It's like she knows and doesn't want it to happen."  
>Fred sighed and looked sideways. George rolled his eyes.<br>"Come on, Freddie. You know this is going to work out. She likes you just as much as you like her."  
>Hermione bit her fist to keep herself from calling out. How did they know that?<br>She didn't say anything, just waited for them to continue.  
>"You think so?" Fred replied, still dead serious.<br>"Of course!" George answered. "Now, we're doing this at supper right?"  
>Fred nodded. "Yes. I've arranged with Ginny to have her take Hermione into the Great Hall."<br>Hermione's eyes narrowed. She was on their side now? Some friend.  
>"And it's going to be on her plate?" Fred nodded again.<br>"Yeah, I made up a fresh one."  
>Hermione's foot was starting to fall asleep. She was going to need to move soon. She hoped they'd speed this up a little bit so she could get out of here. Take cover in her bedroom. She didn't know if this was a part of the plan, but if it was going to play off of her somehow known feelings for Fred, she was going to have no part of it.<br>But even while she thought that, as she continued to listen, her own plans were formulating in her head.  
>"And you're sure you'll be able to give her the cold shoulder?"<br>Fred nodded once more. "And after the note I left her in her book bag, she'll surely be unable to ignore me."  
>Hermione had received his note. It had crushed her. An absolutely beautiful love letter that she knew without a doubt had to be fake. It was April Fools Day, after all. She'd planned on throwing it in the trash. but she instead hid it beneath her pillow. Fake or not, she wasn't getting rid of something like that.<br>Hermione needed to move. Maybe just a little shift?  
>She kicked the bookshelf, creating a horrendous noise. She knew they were faking this when neither of them jumped or even looked in her direction, while the whole rest of the library did.<br>George nodded back. "Good. Don't worry, Freddie. You'll have her by the end of the night if we'll have anything to do about it."  
>Hermione smirked as they left the room. Oh, would he? She'd have to see about that.<p>

Hermione willingly followed Ginny into the Great Hall, but that was as following as she planned on being the entire rest of the night. She made a huge fuss over where she wanted to sit tonight, refusing to take her normal seat. Fred ignored her, as she'd known he'd planned on doing, but she saw his eyes flick towards her during her little episode. She was almost positive she saw him switch plates with her when she wasn't paying close enough attention. (She was watching the prank Pansy had pulled on Draco Malfoy. It involved Luna Lovegood, the poor thing. Draco was flushed a bright red, and Luna looked oblivious.)  
>Hermione chose what she ate very carefully, steering clear of all of the food she would normally eat. Who know? It might be covered in some strange love potion. She did her best to speak to Fred, but he refused to answer her. It was making it very difficult to spoil his plan, whatever it was.<br>Something entirely unexpected happened, though it was April Fools Day, while she was eating her baked beans, one of the most unappetizing things on her plate.  
>Her food erupted into fireworks.<br>While everyone was distracted, including Hermione, she felt a hand slide over her mouth and arms slip around her waist. She was dragged backwards, out of the Great Hall, and suddenly had a potion forced down her throat. She passed out.  
>Hermione woke up a little bit later in a very strange room. She'd never been in this room before, but was it entirely possible to be in every room of Hogwarts? If she was even still in Hogwarts.<br>Shaking her head, she assessed the situation. She was tied to a chair. One of those very familiar dentist chairs, leaned far back. Wonderful. Her wand was on the other side of the room, just within eyesight. Great.  
>And she was not alone. Perfect.<br>"Fred? George? Come on out, guys, you got me!" Hermione called, staring at the dim figure across the room. The person swaggered forwards, toward the light. Hermione was shocked to find that it was not, in fact, either Fred or George.  
>"Malfoy?"<br>He grinned widely at her, teeth glinting in the soft candlelight. "Nope."  
>Hermione was beyond confused. "What?"<br>He laughed. "Of course I'm not Malfoy! Are you stupid, Granger?"  
>He grabbed the sides of his head and ripped himself off like paper. Within seconds, he was no longer Malfoy. He was Harry. Hermione sighed, chuckling.<br>"You got me, Harry. Good one."  
>Harry grinned. "Oh, dear. You think I'm Harry?"<br>Seconds later, he was Snape.  
>Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You're not Snape."<br>"You're right, I'm not!" Snape said in a very uncharacteristically Snape voice, using not-very-Snape mannerisms.  
>Now it was George. Which made almost as much sense as the rest of this. Wasn't it Fred who liked her.<br>He leaned in close. "Hello, Granger."  
>Hermione swallowed. "George."<br>He grinned, eyes glinting. "April Fools."  
>Hermione's head cocked to the side. "I don't understand."<br>George straightened up. "You see, it's not me that likes you."  
>"It's me."<br>Hermione snapped her head to the side and saw Fred Weasley walking towards her. He was grinning smugly.  
>Hermione glared. "If this is a prank..."<br>"I wouldn't joke about this. Look, George even left. And I'm untying you." Hermione sat up quickly. "I'm even giving you back your wand," he said as he did so.  
>"So...all of this..."<br>"Was for me to tell you that I like you, Granger." He tapped her on the head playfully.  
>"How do I know that this is serious?"<br>Fred pointed to the wall. There was a clock there. Hermione squinted, noticing the time. 12:01.  
>"It's not April Fools anymore," Fred said with a wink. He ducked down and kissed her lips.<br>Hermione smiled. "I take it back. I love April Fools day."  
>Fred laughed and kissed her again. "Me too."<p> 


End file.
